A Night to Remember
by FashionLuver98
Summary: Izzy and Jake come from 2 different worlds but that changes when they meet on the famous ship of dreams RMS Titanic. A Romantic story about taking control of your own life and finding True Love.
1. Welcome to Titanic

Me: Hey guys here it is chapter 1 of A Night to Remember. Hope you enjoy!

Izzy-Rose Age:12

Jake-Jack Age:13

John-Cal Age:13

Pirate Princess-Rose's mother Age: 35

Red Jessica-Margaret Brown Age:40(Ps. That was so hard to write that because thats my name and i have the same nickname, Molly, My parents had gone to see the movie titanic and decided to name me after her when my mom was pregnant with me)

Hook-Mr. Andrews Age: 42

Bones-Whats his face the guy with big black mustache? Age: 29

Peter-Thomas the Irish guy. Age:15

Cubby: Jacks friend. Age: 9

Smee-The Captain. Age: 65

Sharky-Cal's hitman Age: 29

Disclaimer: I do not own jake and the Neverland pirates or Titanic. So go sue someone else! (Ps. I suggest listening to the Southhampton song on the titanic album for this part up to the end of this chapter)

It was April 10th 1912 in Southhampton and many people came to see off their friends and family on the 'Unsinkable' Titanic or as some called her, the Ship of Dreams. Among all these people and passengers was a girl by the name of Isabella Green, a girl coming from a rich family who became in debt.

A man opened the door for her and out stepped Isabella Green, she was wearing a hot pink sun hat, spaghetti strap short hot pink dress the spaghetti straps where black and she was wearing black starter heels.

Izzy: I don't see what all the fuss is about it doesn't look any bigger then the Martainia.

John: You can be Biased about some things Izzy but not about Titanic, shes bit longer and far more luxurious. *To Pirate princess who I'm calling Tori after her voice actor* Your daughter is hard to impress Tori.

Tori: Don't i know it.

John:Izzy, you act as your going to your execution.

Izzy: *in thoughts* I feel like They're taking me back to America in chains, and yet no matter how hard i scream no one hears nor cares.

In another part of the Southhampton is two boys by the names of Jake and Cubby but Jakes full name was Jacob. Jake and Cubby were wearing what all little boys of the early 1900s wore.

Jake: Cubby come on we don't want to be late!

Cubby: We are the luckiest boys ever!

Once they were in they went straight for the front of ship. Of course Jake being Jake decided to pretend to fly while Cubby watched the Dolphins go by.

Jake: IM KING OF THE WORLD!

With Izzy:

Maid: Where do you want it miss?

Izzy: Over there.*Points over the fireplace*

Maid: Whats the artists name?

Izzy: Something Pacaso...

John: Something Pacaso, who ever heard of such a name? He'll never amount to anything. At least they were cheap.

Izzy: *To maid*The difference between Johns taste and mine is that i have some. We need a little color in this room.

At Lunch:

A woman by the name of Red Jessica had come a board but some called her New money for her husband had struck Oil in the Alamo.

Tori: You know i don't like that Izzy.

Izzy was reading about fairies at the table and her mother has never liked it.

John: She knows.*takes book away from Izzy*

Red Jessica: So who thought of the name Titanic was you Bones?

Bones: Yes actually.

Hook: For the first time i thought it was creative.

Izzy: Mr Hook have you ever heard of Beethoven?

All: Who?!

Izzy: He was quite extraordinary he was def but he still composed music till just before the end of his life-

Tori: Enough Izzy.

Izzy: Excuse me for a moment?

Before anyone could answer she got up and went up to the first class deck.

Bones: Is Beethoven a passenger?

With Jake:

Jake and Cubby were sitting on a bench on the third class deck when a boy came up to them.

Peter: These first class think they can come down here to let their pets take a poop.

Jake: Well thats what they want in the scheme of things-

Jake stopped short when he suddenly saw the most gorgeous girl he had ever seen on the first class deck looking depressed she was wearing a light pink flowing dress with spaghetti straps on her arms not on her shoulders her hair was curled her make up looked like it was done by magic and she had Chocolate hair and eyes. She looked at him because she felt like she was being watched.

Peter: Forget it boyo you'll never get next to the likes of her.

But Jake wasn't listening even Cubby tried tapping him on shoulder didn't wake him up, the girl looked away and back at him a few times before a boy came out and led a depressed girl behind him.

Me: Thank you for reading chapter 1 i will tell you this took me an hour to write. So anyway i hope you enjoyed and see ya'll next time.


	2. Meeting

Me: Hey everyone here's chapter 2 of A Night to Remember. I have a question for Ya'll. what do you think i should do that isn't JatNP-

Harry Potter: Pairing Harmony. Story: Making History

Phineas and Ferb: Pairing Phinabella. Story: Summer belongs to you What if?

RotG and Frozen : Pairing Jelsa. Story: CinderElsa

Httyd: Pairing Hiccstrid. Story: Meeting Mrs Haddock.

Also these are my favorite pairings so I'm not changing them if you ask me to. Review or PM me what you think.

Disclaimer: I do not own JatNP

That night Izzy was all dressed up in magenta mermaid dress with her hair long in curls. She was at dinner with her Mother and her Fiancé and his family except for his sister Wendy who pretended she was sick so she could go date a third class guy named Peter Pan. She felt like her life was a series of Yacht parties, Balls, tea parties, dress fittings, Functions, and Appearances and she felt trapped. So she excused herself and went to her room and broke anything she could in frustration then she decided to run and end her misery.

She had ran to the back of the ship and didn't even notice a boy only a year older then her with raven hair laying on a bench. Just as Izzy was about to Jump...

Jake: Don't do it.

Izzy: You can not tell me what i can and can't do you don't know me!

Jake: Its pretty cold down there you sure you wanna do it?

Izzy: How cold?

Jake: Oh way below freezing and it feels like hundreds of knives stabbing you.

Izzy: Go away you're distracting me!

Jake: You would've done it already. Here just come back over.

Izzy: Your name first-

Jake: How stupid of me to not introduce myself, I'm Jacob Herindeiz but people call me Jake and you are?

Izzy: Isabella Green but people call me Izzy.

Jake: Well Izzy let me help you.

Izzy got over the rail safely thanks to Jake. She thought about and decided to ask him to dinner tomorrow.

Izzy: Jake, for your bravery to save me, i ask come to dinner tomorrow as gratitude for saving my life?

Jake: I don't know but for you ok.

With that said Izzy left back to her room.

Me: Hey Jizzy has met! Sorry it was short I'm hungry but I'm not allowed to eat in my room which is where i work on this. See you later! Maybe I'll post another chapter later!


	3. Rendezvous

Me: Heres a late night chapter i hope you enjoy! Like i said last chapter though please please please please please x a million please help me decide what story to do that isn't Jake and the Neverland pirates! Ps. The ideas from last chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Titanic or JatNP.

Chapter 3: Rendezvous.

The next day:

Izzy: Jake!

Jake had been walking around on the third class deck when he saw Izzy running towards him. Today she was wearing a light pink(Me: She wears a lot of pink don't judge me!) business looking coat, a light pink short skirt with a hot pink trail behind it and again training heels.

Jake: Hey Izzy what are you doing down here?

Izzy: I wanted to see you again.

Jake: *blushes* That's fine with me.

Izzy: Hey what's that? *points to something in his pocket*

Jake: A disposable camera. I like to take pictures so wherever i go i get one of these.

Izzy: I'd like to see sometime if thats ok?

Jake: Sure, of course

Tori: Isabella, what are you doing down there?!

Izzy: Hello mother, I'm coming!

Izzy: Come on Jake i want you to meet my mother so i can tell her all about what you did for me last night.

Jake: Ok...

Izzy: Also I'm sorry about last night, You're probably thinking poor little rich girl what does she know about misery?

Jake: I actually wasn't at all.

Izzy: Mother! This is Jacob Herindeiz he saved my life last night and as thanks i want to invite him to dinner.

Tori: Hello there young Mr Herindeiz, thank you for saving my daughters life... Izzy i will agree to this but only because he saved your life.

Izzy: Yes Mother.

That night:

Jake was waiting on izzy in the grand staircase when he saw Tori being escorted by John Darling, then he saw her. She was beautiful. She was once again wearing training heels but her dress had many colors and it was short and strapless. Jake went up to her and kissed her hand.

Jake: I saw that on Nickelodeon once and I always wanted to do it.(Me: Actual line from the movie no joke.)

After Dinner Jake had been a wonderful gentleman but he preferred his own parties. Izzy and Jake had fallen in love with each other that night and the next morning Tori was not happy.

Tori: Izzy?

Izzy: Yes , mother?

Tori: You are never to see that boy again. Your father left us with nothing and your future marriage to the young Mr Darling will help us with that understand?!

Izzy: Yes,mother.

That Afternoon:

Izzy and her group were taking a tour of the ship and Izzy was depressed so she wore a long sleeve black v neck dress. She felt like she was in mourning. Jake suddenly pulled her away from everyone.

Izzy: Jake what are you doing here?!

Jake: I had to see you again.

Izzy: Well we can't.

Jake: Why not?

Izzy: Because I'm engaged.

Jake already knew this and didn't care.

Jake: They've got you trapped Izzy and if you don't break free you're gonna die!

Izzy just ignored him and walked away and later she would change her mind and find him at the front of the ship.

Izzy: Jake?

Jake: I want to show you something.

He lead her the railing and told her to close her eyes. She closed her eyes like he said for her to and when she opened them...

Izzy: I'm flying Jake, I'm flying!

Me: Alright night guys and remember to R&R.


	4. Titanic's Last Stand

Me: Ok guys i change my mind about the ideas that aren't JatNP you see a lot of people read those categories and I'm afraid. I like getting criticism if its about improving but if it's criticism to tell me i suck at writing and at life etc then i start crying and i get scared. ITS NOT MY FAULT I HAVE AUTISM I WAS BORN WITH IT AND I LEARN DIFFERENTLY THAN OTHERS I WASNT POTTY TRAINED TILL I WAS 4 AS FOR OTHERS WHO GET POTTY TRAINED AT TWO I DIDNT LEARN HOW TO SWIM FROM SWIM INSTRUCTORS I TAUGHT MYSELF HOW TO SWIM IT TOOK TWO YEARS BUT IT WAS WORTH IT I WAS LAUGHED AT FOR TRIPPING ON THE STAIRS AT SCHOOL I WAS BULLIED FOR BEING ME I WAS ALWAYS NEVER PICKED OR I WAS PICKED LAST IN PE I DONT EVEN KNOW HALF THE WORDS IN THE DICTIONARY I CANT EVEN PRONOUNCE SOME RIGHT I ALMOST KILLED MYSELF LITERALLY SO WHAT MAKES ANYONE THINK I CAN TAKE THE CRITICISM TELLING ME I SUCK AT WRITING?! By now I'm crying and don't know what to do anymore. Lets just get on with the chapter...

Chapter 4: Titanic's Last Stand

Izzy: Surprised?

Jake: Oh yes..

Izzy: I brought you here because i knew you do photography.

Jake: Yes i do.

Izzy: I want you to take a picture of me with my so called teddy bear, John got me.

Jake was just speechless. Izzy wanted him to take a picture of her?! When Izzy came back she wearing her pjs which was(Me: The outfit she had worn in my Our Future) and she was holding a Huge teddy bear.

After he took the picture they heard Sharky, Johns hitman coming so they ran while Sharky chased them. First they passed the hallways then the Grand staircase then the place where the coal is then lastly they made it and lost Sharky in the room where they keep the cars.

After awhile they went up on deck.

Izzy: When this ship docks I'm getting off with you.

Jake and Izzy kissed when they separated it was because of the Iceberg Titanic hit.

Jake: What the Heck?

Izzy: The ship is gonna sink isn't it?

Jake: Yeah, lets go tell your mom!

Izzy: No, she'll find a way to get off the ship but I don't want us to be separated. Theres too many people and not enough boats more then half the people on this ship are going to die.

By the time people noticed the ship sinking, Jake and Izzy were attempting to get away from a locked gate inside with third class passengers that was FLOODING. Then they saw Peter and WENDY.

Jake: Peter! Over here!

Izzy: Wendy?!

Wendy: I kinda fell in love with a third class guy-

Izzy: So did i.

Wendy: Really?

Izzy: Yeah and now i have an idea, boys help me up!

The boys didn't hesitate to help break the gate. When they were all out they split up with Peter and Wendy but soon bumped into them again and just decided to take the couple with them.

With Izzy and Jake:

Izzy: We're too late!

Peter: No we aren't theres still a boat left over there!

Only women and children were allowed in and that meant bad news to The 2 couples.

Jake and Peter: Izzy/Wendy you have to get on that boat!

Izzy and Wendy: No we're not going anywhere without you!

That was enough to convince 2 lovesick boys so they ran to the very back of the ship where Izzy and Jake first met. All four of them knew they had to stay on the ship as long as possible.

Wendy: Peter the ship is going to suck us down!

Peter and Jake to Wendy and Izzy: Do not let go of my hand!

Wendy and Izzy: We'll never let go...

Izzy: Jake you jump i jump right?

Moments later they were all stuck in freezing water waiting to be rescued...

Me: I cant write anymore in my state right now, I'm so upset remembering the memory of my misery at my old school.


	5. Rescued

Me: Hey guys after a reading session to calm myself down I'm ready to give you guys the next chapter. Im so bored so I'm just gonna upload the chapter today instead of tomorrow. Also in my sad state i forgot to do the disclaimer last chapter. Lastly thank you so much SV! Im not really sure we're friends already or not but if we aren't yet do you wanna be friends?

Disclaimer: I do not own JatNP or Titanic

Chapter 5: Rescued

Jake: We'll be alright...

Izzy: I know.

Peter: I think they're getting the boats-

Wendy: We just have to hold on a little bit longer.

Honestly for that moment Jake and Peter didn't care whether they lived or died as long as Izzy and Wendy were with them.

After quite awhile the screaming of panic coming from passengers died down just as the passengers themselves had. Izzy and Wendy were losing the will to stay awake.

Wendy: Peter I'm so cold-

Izzy: Jake i don't think we can stay awake any longer-

Both boys: No, don't you dare! We're not going to die not right here not right now.

Peter: When we get out of here I'm going to marry you Wendy.

Jake: When we get out of here Izzy we'll stay with Peter and Wendy until we can fend for ourselves.

Both boys: And we will always stay by your side no matter what happens we cant lose you both not now that we've found you.

Jake: Izzy you jump i jump?

Both boys: We're in this together promise us you'll stay with us. Don't let go of us not ever.

Both girls: We wont let go we promise.

Jake: Getting that ticket was the best thing to happen to me because it brought me to you Izzy.

The time seemed to drag on when they suddenly saw a boat coming towards them.

Wendy: Peter, theres a boat!

Jake: We're getting out of here Izzy.

Peter: We're going home just like we promised.

All: And we'll be together forever.

The boat came and got them. They were safe.

Morning came as the start of a new day for the survivors of Titanic Jake and Peter had their arms wrapped around Izzy and Wendy under 4 blankets. They had yet to let go of each other but had no intention of parting with each other.

They were taken aboard Carpathia. It was raining after dark in New York when Carpathia docked. The city lights glowed brightly and beautifully.

Izzy and Wendy: Isn't it beautiful boys?

Jake and Peter: Yes you are...

Guy: Can i take your names misses and sirs?

Jake: Jake Herindeiz.

Izzy: Izzy Geller.(Me: ha a friends reference!)

Peter: Peter Pan.

Wendy: Wendy Pan.

It was the start of a new beginning for 2 couples.

The end

Me: And its over... Tomorrow will be an Episode Pov fic but it will also be a what if story so stay tuned for finally an episode fic!


End file.
